ScenariosExhanges
by wolfwynd
Summary: A chapter that I might continue when I get my groove back. Erik tried to make Christine see the error of her ways when she marries Raoul


He swung round on her dangerously, placing one hand on her chest just above her breasts and the other on her hip, running his hand down teasingly - echoing the position she had been in so many times before, Christine shivered at the thought.

"Tell me he makes you feel like this Christine" he whispered softly in her ear, making her involuterily shiver; "Tell me he makes your blood run like fire, tell me he makes your heart quicken like I do. Tell me he makes you ACHE for him like I do. TELL ME he makes you do all of this and I swear I will never come anywhere near you ever again."

Without letting her answer he continued; "Tell me that it isn't me you think about when he touches you, when he's deep inside you tell me all your thoughts aren't centred around me. Tell me you don't bite your lip in a desperate attempt to keep yourself from screaming my name because I know you Christine... I know you" he finished with a growl which caused Christine to bite her lip to stop the rising moan inside her throat to escape.

"Erik...I..." she couldn't continue, everything she had bottled up since her marriage to Raoul came down her cheeks now, she would have fallen if it wasn't for the strong grip that he held her in. He pulled her even closer to him and held her while she wept, feeling the tears come to his eyes but using a resolve far greater than he thought he had to push them away. He hated seeing her like this - to hurt her was to hurt him a thousand times worse but she needed to know this, he needed to tell her this, he needed her to admit it to him - they couldn't go on like this.

"Christine..." he moaned into her ear knowing the exact effect it would have on her. Christine sucked in a breath through her tears and supressed another moan. Fear - an aphrodisiac to her soul, goosebumps broke out all over her body and she bit her lip again, closing her eyes tightly knowing he was watching her intently even from his point behind her. She knew every word he spoke was the truth, he was her evey thought, every wish but she couldn't bring herself to say the 3 words that would make a mockery of her marriage.

"I love Raoul, Erik, he is the one I chose, he is the one I married, it is to him I must be faithful..." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth but his words were just close to the truth for her comfort. Even now she knew she would have given him anything - it was in her eyes, it was in her body which was beginning to betray her under his gentle carress. It was true, she loved Raoul but she wasn't 'in love' with him, no-one wrung the emotions out of her than the man who at this moment was behind her, his hot breath grazing her neck, sending warmth throughout her body.

"No you don't" Erik growled, pulling her round to face him, anger evident in his eyes but still he spoke in an even voice which was just as menacing as if he had shouted;

"Your head says you do but your eyes and your body Christine speak in a totally different language that betry you...they betray you Christine..." he bent his head to catch her lips with his, pulling her close so no air separated them. Christine moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, her self control rapidly giving way to the lust that ran throughout her body. Breaking the kiss he looked into her eyes and whispered;

"They betray you..."

"Erik...I can't..." Christine whispered "Raoul..." she tried to get away from his grasp but he held her even tighter - he was not going to let her get away again, he could not watch her walk out his life and hell be damned she was going to go be hers. "Why do you continue to deny yourself Christine? Why do you listen to what your head is saying when you should listen to what your heart is screaming...screaming" he finished his sentence almost silently and punctuated his point by drifting his fingers over her left breast, feeling her nipple harden almost immediately under the most briefest of touches. Erik gave a loud cry and let her go, falling to his knees he started to sob;

"WHY?" he shouted towards the woman who had not moved but instead stood staring, her face a mask of perfect calm, her eyes however told a different story - she was breaking up inside.

"Why...?" he started again, burying his head into his hands and not even trying to hide the fact that again he would have to deal with the fact that she was going to go back to him Christine turned around, her back to him for the second time this evening, trying to gather her senses enough not to fall at his feet.

"Christine, I love you... can't you see what you do to me... look, LOOK at me... look at your Angel now, at your feet begging you not to make the same mistake that you did last time..."

Christine took a deep breath and said in a voice devoid of any emotion; "Goodbye Erik" and with a firm step and her head held high, leaving him on his knees screaming her name into the night which was already falling fast. Standing outside at a safe distance she could hear him screaming, shouting - breaking everything in sight and only then did she break down and cry for him, for them. 


End file.
